parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Walt Disney's "Peter Pan". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: (DO NOT EDIT THIS!!!!) *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) (Because CoolZClassic is already using June as Wendy) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *The Indian Chief - Giovanni (Pokémon) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh Two as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door; Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (Spyro the Dragon series) *Rhinoceros - Knaarens (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears A Who) *Indian Chief's Wife - Jessie (Pokémon) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mr. Starkey - Gargamel (The Smurfs) Scene Index: #Ash Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") #Ash Pan part 2 - Meet the Nintendo Family #Ash Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Ash Pan part 4 - Ash Ketchum Chases His Shadow/May and Ash Ketchum Meet #Ash Pan part 5 - Milo and Max Meet Ash Ketchum/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood #Ash Pan part 6 - Ash Ketchum Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") #Ash Pan part 7 - Meet King Leonidas and the Villains/Razorbeard's Lackey vs. Rex #Ash Pan part 8 - King Leonidas Attacks Ash Ketchum and the Nintendo Children #Ash Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Mammals/Thumbelina Tries to Kill May #Ash Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Teensies #Ash Pan part 11 - Ash Ketchum and May Meet the Mermaids/King Leonidas Kidnaps Misty #Ash Pan part 12 - Ash Ketchum Tricks King Leonidas/Saving Misty #Ash Pan part 13 - King Leonidas's New Plan #Ash Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Fairynapped #Ash Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 16 - Big Chief Ash Ketchum/I Had A Mother Once #Ash Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 18 - "The Elegant King Leonidas"/A Bomb! #Ash Pan part 19 - Ash Ketchum Cares About Thumbelina #Ash Pan part 20 - Ash Ketchum vs. King Leonidas/King Leonidas the Lionfish #Ash Pan part 21 - Home Again #Ash Pan part 22 - End Credits Gallery: 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Peter Pan 150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May Maple as Wendy Darling Animated Butch Patrick The Phantom Tollbooth 1970-500x373.jpg|Milo as John Darling 150px-MaxAG.png|Max Maple as Michael Darling 657008 1299442996663 full.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell Char 25011.jpg|King Leodinas as Captain Hook Piratcre2tr.gif|Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee Rex.jpg|Rex as Tick Tock the Crocodile Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Lost Boy 1 Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Lost Boy 2 Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Lost Boy 3 Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Lost Boy 4 Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Lost Boy 5 Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Lost Boy 6 250px-Misty AG.png|Misty as Tiger Lily Giovanni.jpg|Giovanni as The Indian Chief Blue.jpg|Blue as Nana Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Mary Darling MarioMic.png|Mario as George Darling DickDastardly.png|Dastardly as Pirate 1 Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as Pirate 2 Zilly.gif|Zilly as Pirate 3 Klunk.gif|Klunk as Pirate 4 HoodedClaw.JPG|Hooded Claw as Pirate 5 Bully Brothers.jpg|Bully Brothers as Pirates 6 and 7 Cortextwinsanity.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Pirate 8 Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Pirate 9 rayman_2_in_rayman_3.JPG|Robot Pirates as The Other Pirates Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Singing Pirate with Accordion Scuttle-the-little-mermaid-33988365-1280-720.jpg|Scuttle as Seagull Numbuh 2 as hippo by stonegate-d5c6rf7.jpg|Numbuh Two as Hippopotamus Spyro Cynder Sparx Mountain.png|Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder as The Ape Family char_25010.jpg|Fisherman Bear as Bear Wampa-SWM80.jpg|Wampa as Surprise Animal 320px-Grand_Minimus_Woods_of_Light.jpg|Teensies as The Indians Princess Sally.png|Sally Acorn as Red-Haired Mermaid Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda as Black-Haired Mermaid Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Blonde-Haired Mermaid Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Other Red-Haired Mermaid amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Other Black-Haired Mermaid Jeri_Katou.png|Jeri Katou as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Brave's Mother-in-Law HORTONHD3.jpg|Horton as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle jessie__for_meme__by_riadorana-d48772y.png|Jessie as Indian Chief's Wife Blu.jpg|Blu as Brave Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Squaw Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Mr. Starkey Segment: *A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift Followed by: *Fox Ash Pan and the Villains See also: *Fox Ash Pan and the Villains *Leonidas (Hook) *Ash Pan in Return to Neverland *Thumbelina (Tinker Bell) *Piglet and the Neverland Pirates Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies